brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince
The Prince is a muscular epic brawler who rides on a pony, he first appears in the clash royale game as an epic card. He is a short range melee brawler who uses his lance to attack people that deals quite a damage to them. He is a high health brawler due to his fitness and his horse. He has an ability which is to charge and moves faster, while he is charging his lance will do double damage on an opponent when he makes contact with him/her. Attack1: Lance Attack The prince uses his heavy duty lance to poke his opponents, this is a raw damage attack but its quite dangerous. He can deal a lot of damage when he is chasing someone who is in his lance range. Unlike in clash royale, his lance strike can damage multiple enemies. *Base damage: 240 *Range: 2 tiles *Reload time: 1 seconds *Pierce: Unlimited; like El Primo; Splash; Area Attack2: Charge Attack The prince can charge when he travels certain distance. When he charges, he will move faster and automatically do a charge attack with his powered lance on an opponent when he is close enough to him/her (without needing to press the attack area) and stops momentarily and uses up 2 of his ammos (his lance ammo will only be uses up when he completed a charge attack on his opponent), that opponent will take severe damage from the charge attack (the charge attack is also a raw damage attack). His charge will only damage opponents who are in front of him because thats where the lance is facing. It can be used to chase someone and kill them which makes him a super deadly pursuer, and also to charge away to escape from pursuing brawler. That charge unlike his regular attack can only damage one opponent like in clash royale. His charge ability dosent have a limit in the game so it can be used freely. When the player stops moving or taking a knockback damage his charge will be interrupted (normal damage dosent stops his charge). He will still be hidden in the bushes when he charges and will be revealed when he done a charge attack on someone, like normal attacks. The charge ability is what the prince uniquely has and this feature is classified as both attack and special attributes, but its merged to here. This ability makes him one of the most mobile brawler in the game specifically on his long term mobility. The reason why his charge attack range is shorter than his lance attack range is because he is concentrating his strength in the lance so he hits harder and his charge movement is very fast so its easy for him to get very close to his target opponent. *Base damage: 480 *Range: 1 tiles *Pierce: 1 only lol Sidenotes: his lance attack and his charge attack makes the same sound effect as in clash royale corresponding, he also will have his voice added with the same seiyuu in the clash royale. His normal and charge attacks uses the same lance but different attacking technique. Health Base Health: 1,100 Super: Havent decided yet motherfucker! Skins Upgrades *Dark prince shield (Special): He now equips the dark prince's shield that will takes some damage for him before wearing out (acts exactly like the shield in clash royale), the shield automatically spawns during start of the battle and when respawning. Like the Dark Princess, he can also "summons" another shield after his old shield got worn out by using 3 of his ammo spaces or by using some of his super juice. The shield does not regain health overtime. The shield health starts at 400 hitpoints and can be upgraded by upgrading the special. This costs 1 Golden Elixir. Trivia *The Prince has similar amount of hitpoints when compared to the Hog Rider in clash royale. *His charge moves as fast as the Elite Barbarians and the Elite Archers raging movement speed lol. *In clash royale, he is immume to knockback so in this game he is also immume to knockback. Category:Brawlers Category:Epic Brawlers Category:Clash Brawlers Category:Heavy Brawlers Category:Medieval Brawlers